Ginga Fumidasu Okapi
by YouLoveMyUsername
Summary: Follow Okapi, a Great Dane mix, as he gathers friends and comrades to fight against the cobra hunter, Mongoose, and his pack of over 1000 dogs who believe that all humans should be destroyed and that dogs should rule instead. Okapi has the opposite view, but how many dogs share it? Will Mongoose gather enough soldiers to destroy the humans? RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Episode 1

**Episode/Chapter name -** Okapi's Origin! A Mother Makes a Sacrifice!

 **Episode/Chapter number -** 1

* * *

Sara stretched her neck down to lick the top of her newborn's head, breathing rapidly as she recovered. It was strange, having this sense of emptiness as she looked down on the creatures that had been growing inside her womb for what felt like forever. And now they were here, all five of them, breathing their own breaths of cold, winter air.

They were concealed inside an old, dry log that kept them out of the snow, but all the puppies had to depend on for warmth was their mother's body heat. Sara shivered, a cold breeze blowing through the air and into their shelter. She drew closer to them as they nuzzled into her fur, drinking her milk.

"You'll be fine." she spoke, her voice soft but confident. "You have your father's blood, you can be strong."

Sara thought about the father of her puppies: a fearless, bold, powerful dog, and leader of hundreds.

Gone now, though. She'd heard about it soon after it had happened, the news spreading like wildfire among every group of dogs, eventually reaching her. When she had told her pack that she was carrying the late male's offspring, they ousted her, afraid of the potential strength they could grow to have.

Cowards, Sara thought, forcing a pregnant female into the wild by herself during winter. She had made do, though, and survived long enough to give birth to the next generation. Hunting with a belly full of puppies hadn't been easy, and now and then she had no choice but to venture into the human towns to scavenge through the garbage. During the last week she hadn't eaten at all due to her heavy pregnancy, and now the hunger stabbed at her stomach. As soon as her puppies would fall asleep, she knew she would have to catch what she could, despite her low energy from just giving birth. Sara looked down at her babies, pride surging through her, and she decided that she would have to find something to eat if she was to provide them with the proper nutrition to grow as strong as their father.

* * *

Sara inched closer to a bird that stood pecking at some fallen berries a few feet in front of her, using the bushes as cover. She swiped her tongue around her muzzle in eagerness, eyes locked on the fowl. She slowly moved her paw forwards and her body followed, tense. Her now three-week-old puppies were back at the hollow log that they were born at, and she grew more nervous every moment she was away from them.

Unfocused for a moment as she worried about her children, she didn't notice the stick ahead as she stepped forwards.

As her weight was placed on it, a loud snap sounded, and the bird's head shot up, its eyes darting around.

"Agh!" Sara leaped from her hiding place and caught its tail in her jaws before it could escape. It flapped around frantically, batting her muzzle with its wings.

"Oh no you don't.." she growled, pulling it closer to the ground. It shrieked, and with a large tug, the bird released itself and flew off, leaving Sara with a mouthful of feathers. She spat them out, gave a frustrated snarl, then kicked the snow in front of her.

"Over there! I see her!" a voice echoed through the trees. Sara's eyes widened and she turned her head quickly, searching for the source of the words.

"Hey, it is her! Guys, we found her!" another spoke, proud. She started to move backwards, hoping to avoid confrontation, but she was unexpectedly bowled into and pinned down by two sets of jaws.

"Where do you think you're going?" a grey dog growled to her.

"Gutter! What are your intentions here?" Sara snapped, recognizing her old pack member. Another dog moved towards her, large and shaggy.

"We were told you were spotted, so the leader ordered us to go after you." he barked, his voice deep.

"Go after me? Why? Saburou, I want nothing to do with you lot." she said. Saburou's expression darkened.

"Where are the puppies, Sara?" he asked plainly. Sara froze, heart beating loudly. She was foolish to believe that casting her out would be enough for these mutts. She gulped, looking away from them.

"Dead." she lied. "A few died during birth and the others froze to death shortly after."

Saburou narrowed his eyes, then bent his head down to her ear.

"Liar!" he barked loudly, making her flinch. "You've been nursing recently! Tell us where they are! Nobody here will take joy in forcing the answer out of you, but we will do what we must!" he said, nodding to those who pinned her down, and they tightened their grips. She yelped in pain and shook her head.

"Coward! They've done nothing to you!" Sara spat, tears forming in her eyes.

"We're not being cruel, this is for the best! Knowing who their father is, they could very well grow up to destroy us!" the shaggy male responded. Sara looked up and met his eyes with the burning ferocity of a protective mother.

"I hope they do."

In a quick movement, the large female stood and shook the dog's jaws off of her. Sara grabbed the nearest dog, Gutter, by his head and tossed him away. She turned and ran full speed into Saburou, who was taken aback by this sudden attack. He was knocked backwards into a tree, and Sara took off into the woods while he regained his composure.

"After her!" Saburou yelled.

She ran in all types of directions, crossing her scent and trying to confuse them. Just when she thought she lost them, the sound of pawsteps echoed down the trail and she picked up their scent.

" _Kuso_.." Sara muttered, trying to gain speed. She was terribly tired, her stomach empty and her wounds bleeding. Her mind was trying to focus on escaping, but she was also aware of the growing time that she had left her pups for. If she returned, she would be leading them right to them, but if she didn't..

Sara changed her course, heading back to her children. They could only last so long in the cold without her body heat: after all, they had short fur inherited from both of their parents. Even then, there was the possibility that her old pack would discover them, maybe follow one of her old scent trails to the log. She had to get back.

She reached the clearing, which was half forest with a small cliff that opened to wide stretches of land and in the far distance, human dwellings were visible.

Sara directed her attention to the hollow log. She walked over and peered inside. All five puppies made their way over to her clumsily, only just learning how to get around. Their tails wagged and they licked at her, trying to communicate now hungry they were.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be out so long. You aren't safe here anymore, we've got to go." she whispered to them hurriedly. Lip curling back in a snarl, she smelt the scent of her old pack, and quickly turned around, dropping in a hostile pose.

"J-Jasper!" Sara exclaimed, surprised to see her brother and confused on what to feel about the situation. Jasper looked like her, but was bulker and had a brown and black tint to the top of his coat, whereas she was almost completely fawn-colored. When she had been driven out of her pack, he had stayed behind with them, sad for his sister but loyal to his leader. She remained in her position, unsure.

"Sara." Jasper looked down, sadness showing in his eyes. "I.. I need you to hand over the puppies."

"No! I can't believe you would stoop this low! Jasper!" she barked, bearing her teeth. Jasper met her gaze, tears streaming down his face.

"If you do this now, you might be let back in the pack."

"That's the last thing I'd ever want." Sara told him, much to his dismay.

"Don't make me choose between you and them.. Please! Don't make me!" he cried, shaking his head.

"Does family mean nothing to you? Brother, those puppies share your blood!"

"They also share someone else's! They have too much potential!"

"If that's all you care about, if our shared blood means nothing as long as the leader says so, then you have no right to call me your sister!" she snapped, tears appearing in her eyes but anger being the emotion that covered her face.

"S-Sara!" Jasper protested.

"No. You're trying to kill my puppies! They might have his blood, but you forget that they have mine too!" she yelled. Jasper stared at her in distress, then one of the puppies popped it's head out of the log. Jasper's eyes widened as he met its gaze.

"He's got his father's eyes, but.. But I see you in him too." he commented. Sara turned around and shifted the puppy back inside with her nose.

"Sara! Don't think you can get away with this!" Saburou leapt out of the trees, his large body tense, and swiftly pinned her down before anything could be done, jaws clamped around her neck.

"Jasper! Kill the puppies!" he spoke, his voice muffled by Sara's fur. Sara struggled and kicked with her back legs, but his grip tightened the more she did. Blood dripped from her neck and covered her fur.

"No! No! My children! You can't!" she coughed, screaming as the dog's fangs dug into her flesh.

"Jasper!" Saburou yelled, annoyed. Jasper stood frozen, fighting an internal battle. Finally he nodded, licking his muzzle.

"I know where my loyalties lie." he said.

"B-brother.." Sara whispered, her head spinning. Jasper turned to Saburou.

"I will not kill innocent pups. There is many paths leading to their future, we can't be so quick to assume they will follow the same one as their father."

"What?" Saburou snarled, letting go of Sara to bear his teeth at Jasper.

"Leave them alone! I will protect those I share blood with!" he warned. Saburou reared up on his hind legs and crashed back down on Jasper's head, leaning on top of it.

"Traitor." he spat. Sara shot up and knocked into him, pushing him off of her brother. The shaggy dog looked from Sara to Jasper, baring his teeth. The siblings nodded to each other, then ran forwards and, although he tried to dodge it, grabbed Saburou by the neck. He struggled, but they pulled him down and pinned him.

"With their mother's violent nature, how will they be any different than their father?" he growled, his voice hoarse. Sara's eyes narrowed, and she gave the final blow together with Jasper as they dug their fangs into their former pack member. He let out a yell, but it soon faded. Jasper let go and Sara dragged the dog over to the small cliff, letting him drop down it and hit the snowy ground.

"I've killed him. I'm too far gone, now. There's no turning back." she heard Jasper mumble. Sara leaned against him in an effort to comfort him.

"Our pack was made up of mutts and weaklings. Don't feel regret." she barked. Jasper cried a few tears then straightened up.

"They'll be here soon. We need to go."

"But where? They'll chase us down anywhere we go, and they'll bring the leader and the best fighters next time." she asked. Jasper gave her a sympathetic look, then sighed sadly.

"Sara.. they aren't mainly after us.. They're after your puppies."

"You're not suggesting I abandon them here, after all we just did?" she said in disbelief.

"No! No. But Sara, they're not safe here, with you.." he shook his head.

"I know that! But.. but.. You're not saying.." her ears pulled back, sadness devouring her as she realized what her brother was implying.

"This is about them, not us." he spoke, his tone soft and apologetic. Sara padded over to her puppies, head carried low, and climbed inside the log, allowing them to nurse. She licked their heads, crying as she imagined what life would be like if she went through with what her brother was saying. She couldn't.. She couldn't..

But she knew she had to.

* * *

They had left the forest and were making their way towards the human village. Every pawstep she took felt wrong. Sara had gone over it a thousand times in her mind, but she couldn't find another way to best ensure her children's survival.

They were strong pups, that was for sure: they'd been carried and put down tirelessly, sitting in the snow until they could come back for them. Moving five puppies who didn't know how to properly walk yet wasn't an easy task, seeing as they could only hold one at a time, and that just added to Sara's list of reasons why she'd rather not do this. She knew it would pay off, though. Her children would become great dogs, she knew it.

"Jasper, do you think they'll grow up to be like their father?" she asked her brother. He seemed to be struggling, unsure of what answer she wanted.

"I think they'll grow up.. And only they can choose from there what they do." he responded after a few moments. "I'd always wanted to know, how did you view his actions?"

"I.. It depends. He did some unnecessary things, but he was an obviously effective leader. Until his downfall, of course. How about you?"

"I can't approve of the needless killing he did. His rule was effective, I'll admit, but he was no leader, he was their boss, using those around him to benefit himself. Our pack knew firsthand, after being partially ruled by him for a while." Jasper spoke. "Although, you obviously didn't mind him much at the time." he commented, much to Sara's embarrassment.

"I get it, we have different views of him." she said quickly. Jasper laughed, and she knocked into him playfully. Then there was a few moments of silence as they trotted towards the village, stopping to pick up different pups and carry them further.

"I'll be there for you, sister." Jasper eventually broke the silence, looking down at the snow gravely. "I'll help you through this, you don't have to grieve alone."

"Thank you, Jasper." she responded, head held low and a tear forming in her eye.

As they approached the houses, Sara glanced around. No humans were out, most likely hiding from the snow. She'd never really understood them, but didn't really have anything against them. But could she trust them with the things most precious to her?

"Over here." Jasper barked, leading her to a brick house. "These humans are home, I can smell them. Alright.." he placed the puppy in front of its mother. Sara placed another next to it and Jasper retrieved the other three. She looked down at them, seeing how bewildered and lost they were. She, too, felt lost and bewildered. Why was she here, in this village, doing exactly what her instincts said not to? She bent down and licked each of them, knowing this would be the last time she did so.

"You can be brave." she spoke, her voice quivering as she began her goodbye. "These humans will find a home for you, far away from those who want to do you harm. The only thing is, far away from me as well." the tears began to fall, melting the snow as they touched the ground. "I can't do it, Jasper!" she cried, falling to the ground and covering her face with her paws.

"Sara, it's not about what you can and can't do, it's about what you must do, for them. Not for you, for them and their survival." her brother said, shedding a few tears as well. Sara stood up and took a deep breath.

"You're right. Because listen, my children, you will survive, and you will become strong. Even if we never meet again, just knowing you're out there, living on and going through your own journeys, will continue to fuel me. Make me proud, make your uncle proud, and.." she paused, closing her eyes, blinking away the tears, then leaned in close, nuzzling them with her nose, "make your father proud. Continue his bloodline, continue the legend of the great dane who defied the Ohu army, but failed. Tell the story, know you are part of it, but make it better, make it yours. You are the descendants of Hougen, but don't let that rule you. Grow.. and remember your mother from time to time." she finished, bursting into tears and looking away. She didn't want her children to see their mother in such distress, for that to be their last memory of her. Jasper walked towards them.

"I'll be watching for you all, hoping that someday we can meet again. Know the sacrifice your mother is making to keep you alive, don't waste it. Become great, become kind, and please," he trailed off, clenching his fangs in sadness, "please, don't die."

They then placed the puppies on the doorstep of the house, hearts heavy. Sara was reluctant to release the last one, but she forced herself to, trying not to dwell on the sorrow that was engulfing her. When she put it down, it looked up at her, yellow eyes asking a question she could not answer. She thought about saying the words 'goodbye', but dismissed it as she knew that would be too much. Goodbye also felt too conclusive, and she wanted to imagine that they would find each other someday. Together, her and Jasper barked in front of the door as loud as possible, hoping to alert the humans of the precious gifts on their doormat. Sara tensed, almost hoping nobody would come, but despite that, a tall figure opened the door, and stared around at them.

"Now, Sara!" Jasper barked, turning and running from the house. Sara stood frozen for a moment, then followed behind him. They ran behind a house not far from the puppies, and peered around the side of it to watch.

The human looked confused, looking around for the dogs, then glanced down when they heard a little yip from one of the pups. They stepped back in surprise, then called inside the house. Three other humans appeared at the door, bending down to get a closer look at the orphan dogs. Sara cried as she looked, and Jasper seemed like he was holding back tears. Soon, the humans scooped up the puppies, and brought them through the door and inside the building, where Sara and Jasper could only imagine what was going on.

"Let's go." Jasper told his sister, walking away from the village. Sara took a deep breath, then went after him.

"What now?" she asked, trying to recover from the empty feeling inside her, like she had left something behind. Jasper closed his eyes.

"We can't stay anywhere near our old pack. I guess we just.. Survive. We run, find somewhere else.. Maybe a different pack will take us in." he spoke, his tone unsure. Sara stopped in place, looking down at the snow.

"Jasper.. Have we done the right thing? Was this worth it? The puppies.. Will they really grow to be alright?" she asked, ears dropped back in sadness. Her brother walked towards her and stood facing her, making eye contact.

"Yes. I think they'll grow to be wonderful."

* * *

 **-Translation-**

 _Kuso_ \- meaning "crap" or thereabouts.

 **-Credits-**

The Ginga series does not belong to me, though it inspired this fanfiction.

Any characters from the Ginga series do no belong to me.

All characters that are not from the Ginga series belong to me, though some may have been designed by others and used with permission.

 **-Author's Notes-**

As some of you might remember, Okapi's mother used to be Reika in the previous version of the prologue, with her being accompanied by Hiro. I thought about it, and for various reasons I decided to change it. Meet Sara! She's a mutt, but the two most prominent breeds in her are German shepherd and greyhound. Her brother, Jasper, takes heavily after his German shepherd side compared to her. See, I encountered a problem while designing her: I had designed Okapi off of both Reika and Hougen, giving Okapi a brown-ish Akita pattern like Reika's underneath his spots. I didn't want to change Okapi's fur at this point, so I was stuck searching for a dog breed that could have some sort of color and pattern the same as Reika's, but have the right body shape and size to make Okapi large and able to retain more Great dane features. Eventually I just said "I give up, let's say she's a mixed breed" and gave her the pattern and shape I wanted, although still based off a few breeds.

 **I hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter!**

 **Please leave a review if you'd like, thank you!**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode/Chapter name -** Tragedy Strikes! Okapi's Path is Set!

 **Episode/Chapter number -** 2

* * *

A bulky figure raced past the dark pine trees, snow compressing under its pale-colored paws. The sound of sirens filled the air, blocking out all other noises and adding sense of drama to the atmosphere. Bright lights flashed, coloring the white ground red and blue and amplifying the sparkly ice crystals that the moon had already affected.

The canine paused, nose flaring, searching for a scent. After a few moments, he changed direction and darted through the forest towards his target.

A mess of snow lay in front of him, thrown up and tossed around. The urgency of the situation clung to the air and grabbed his heart. His eyes focused on the a pile of snow, thick with the scent he was supposed to follow. He quickened his pace, running towards the it, mouth open and breathing in the cold night air.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" the dog barked, despite his target being deep under the snow and unable to hear his reassuring calls. The dog's paws worked at the ground like shovels, digging and throwing the snow away.

He gave a yelp of triumph as he spotted a pale, limp hand popping out of the ground. He lunged forwards and latched onto it with his fangs, using his strength, but trying desperately to not inflict any wounds on the soft skin.

The dog followed a string of actions, digging, pulling, and then repeating, until finally he gave a big tug, and the whole limp form tumbled out of the pile. It was about two times bigger than him, so he would have a bit of difficulty dragging it any further. Nevertheless, he managed to tug it through the forest, his body shaking with the effort, until he reached the road where the ambulance and humans were waiting.

He dropped it at the human's feet and stood panting, exhausted. A loud alarm resonated in a single tone and all the other alarms faded, the lights from the vehicles ceasing their glare on the snow. The darkness above melted as the lights on the ceiling activated. The light exposed the brown human-shaped bag that he'd unburied and retrieved, blank but giving off the strong smell of a person.

A human attached his collar to a leash, then lead him through the door and out of the training room. His human family was waiting on the other side, and the two younger boys ran over and showered him with pats.

"You did it, Okapi!" said the smallest of the two.

"Good boy!" exclaimed the other.

Okapi wagged his tail at the mention of his name, seeing as the smallest boy, Ryou, had only just learned to pronounce it right a few months ago.

"He's doing very well, especially for a dog as young as he is. There was minimal damage on his target. The next stage we would make it heavier, but more delicate, and add less of the scent. If you think he's up to that, then you can go ahead and sign him up." his trainer spoke as he handed the lead back to Okapi's family.

"That's excellent. Great job, buddy. You'll make a search and rescue dog yet." the eldest male of his family patted Okapi's head. Okapi sat down and gave a bark of happiness at being praised by his male owner, who was considered the highest authority and leader of his family.

As his humans walked him out of the building and towards their car, many dogs eyed him suspiciously when they were walked by him. As he passed a husky, he heard a growl rise from its throat.

"Half-breed." it mocked. Okapi's gaze fixed in front of him as he tried to ignore the dog's sour words.

"Mutt!" called a doberman from across the path, teeth bared in a cruel sneer, "Go back to the pound where mixed-breed rejects like you belong!"

Okapi flinched. Search and rescue dogs were usually professional breeds with pedigrees, like German shepherds or bloodhounds, but Okapi didn't have a pedigree, nor was anyone aware of what breeds he was made up of. When his owners had realized his extraordinary sense of smell and ability to take commands easily, the search and rescue training center made an exception and let him enroll. But Okapi was always painfully aware that if it wasn't for his nose, he wouldn't have a right to train there.

The car slowly drove up the driveway and then halted once it had reached the garage. Everyone got out, and the man removed Okapi's collar. He'd never liked wearing a collar, and his humans knew that, so if he didn't need his leash on, they wouldn't make him wear it. Okapi leaped out of the car and pranced around the yard, happy to be home in his friendly neighborhood where the chances of being made fun of were low. This village was located behind an extremely large and tall hill, seemingly closing it off from the rest of the world. Most other dogs here were also mixed-breeds, and therefore lived through the same criticism as him, so sympathy was high here.

The two boys clambered out of the vehicle, and Okapi ran towards them, licking their faces and bowing in the play pose. His tail wagged faster as they ran towards him, giggling.

Soon this turned into a half-hour long game of chase, and the sky was beginning to darken.

"Kaito! Ryou! Come inside, dinner's ready!" called the woman who he knew was the mother of these boys.

"Dinner!" they both exclaimed, turning away from Okapi and running through the door and into the house.

Okapi yawned and flopped onto the nice, cool grass. He loved those boys, they were his best friends. He would continue to train, for the rest of his life, to make them proud of him when they were bigger. He would train for them, he would…

* * *

"Get up." a growl sounded, just loud enough for him to hear through his dreams, jolting him awake. Okapi leaped up into a defensive position and growled.

"Don't be startled. I need to talk with you." said the dog that Okapi recognized as Tsukimo. Tsukimo resembled a boxer, but with longer, brown fur and a bulkier build. Okapi relaxed, knowing he was no threat.

"Sorry I was asleep, Tsukimo. I was playing with Kaito and Ryou and it tired me out. What's happened?" said Okapi. Tsukimo glanced around until his eyes fell on different areas of the darkness around them.

"Them." he gestured towards the darkness, "they're everywhere, creeping about and scouting out the neighborhood."

Okapi tilted his head curiously, then suddenly became aware that there were many dark shapes weaving in between and around the houses.

"Who are they?" Okapi asked.

"I was hoping you knew. They don't seem to be doing any harm, but I don't like it."

"They do seem docile, why not just ask them what's up?" Okapi turned and ran towards one of the dark forms.

"Okapi, wait!" Tsukimo yelled, running after him.

The canine braced itself as Okapi bounded up to it, a low growl rising from its throat, sending an eerie shiver up Okapi's spine.

"Hello, I'm Okapi. Sorry for spooking you. What're all you guys up to?" he asked politely, tail wagging, and trying to keep his fur flat as the dog stared at him unnervingly. It pulled back its lips in a snarl, showing off its large, jagged fangs, and tensed its body, poised to attack.

"Okapi!" yelled Tsukimo from behind him. Tsukimo pounced, flying over Okapi, and landing on the dark shape. He quickly pinned it down, jaws clamped around its neck. It gave a whine and struggled, kicking with its paws and writhing wildly.

"Tsukimo!" Okapi snarled, darting towards him. He leaped, but in a fast movement was batted away with a hit from Tsukimo's paw. Okapi went flying backwards until he landed hard on the cold, wet grass. He stood up to see the dark shape limp on the ground, drops of blood glistening on its neck. Tsukimo walked towards him, a stern look on his face.

"You idiot boy! You don't just stroll up and ask a strange dog if he's doing anything suspicious! He wanted to kill you!" Tsukimo yelled.

"You.. You killed him! How could you!" Okapi barked in disbelief, anger entering his tone. A sudden movement behind Tsukimo caught his eye.

"Tsukimo, watch out!"

The dark shape seemed to come back to life and dart to Tsukimo, taking him by surprise. He didn't have enough time to react as it tore a patch of his fur from his back, as well as a few chunks of his flesh. Tsukimo gave a yelp and turned around, but the dog had fled.

* * *

Okapi awoke to the soft touch of his human's hand on his head. He looked up, seeing it was the woman. His tail wagged as he stood and stretched, ready for the day ahead. He recalled the night before, Tsukimo's blood staining the grass red as he recovered from the fight. They could only hope that those dogs had been passing through, and had no intention of returning.

Half way through the day, the boys decided that it would be a good idea to continue their game of chase with Okapi. As he ran around the yard, his mind was far from last night's scuffle. His spirits were high as he played with the boys, acting as if play was all he knew.

"Gotcha, Okapi!" yelled the older boy, Kaito, tagging him. Okapi stopped in his tracks and whimpered, then fell on the ground, trying to seem lifeless. He heard the younger boy gasp.

"Kaito, you killed him!" he yelled. Not wanting to seriously upset him, Okapi leaped up and nudged the boy with his wet nose, then turned and dashed off. He heard giggling as they returned to chasing after him.

A low growling arose from the side of the house. Okapi stood still, confused, ears straining to pick up the sound.

"Okapi?" Kaito asked, worried. Okapi stared at the side of the house, eyes fixed on a shape in the shadows.

"Get inside.. You should get inside!" Okapi barked to the boys.

"Kaito, what's that sound?" the Ryou asked, hoping his older brother would reassure him. Kaito seemed lost for words, but took a few steps backwards. Just then, the growling turned into vicious barking, loud and fierce.

"Mommy!" they cried. The boys ran as fast as they could, crying and screaming as the barking grew more intense. Okapi took a few steps back, contemplating whether or not he should go with them, but then realized that this was his territory and the territory of his family, and he should defend it.

Okapi took a few steps closer to where the barking was coming sound stopped, then a dog walked out, roughly the same size of him, its fur white with contrasting black spots dotted over it. Its expression was serious, eyes focused on Okapi, tail stiff.

"I'm here propose an offer." he said, his tone unwavering. Okapi took a deep breath, trying to hide his relief that this guy's goal wasn't just one of aggression.

"Go on." Okapi invited. The dog took a step forwards, letting his muscles slack, making himself appear less threatening.

"My name is Strider." he greeted.

"I'm Okapi." Okapi replied. Strider lifted his head.

"Okapi," he began, "soon the raid on this village will start. I'm here to offer you the chance to join us." he didn't break eye contact as he spoke. Okapi was taken aback.

"What do you mean, raid?" he asked, confusion evident in his yellow eyes. Strider's expression darkened, as if Okapi had said something wrong.

"Allow me to explain. For thousands of years humans have abused and belittled us. Recently, one brave dog, our leader, defied them, and the rest of us follow in his pawsteps. You're living in the middle of a revolution, kid." Strider explained, pride sparkling in his eyes. Okapi stared in utter shock as well as bewilderment.

Strider continued, "We're overthrowing the humans, and tonight my platoon is targeting this place. You have the lucky opportunity to join us as we create this bright, new future, if you'd like." he offered. Okapi was speechless. He didn't understand how they could think this was acceptable.

"Things are good as they are with the humans caring for us.. There's no need to rule over the them!" Okapi managed to cough out through the lump that was forming in his throat. The dalmatian narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly, a malicious look on his face.

"Okapi, you seem like a good dog, but you are young and naive,

thinking the humans care about us. And we have no intent to rule over the them, no, we're here to destroy them!" he snarled, swiping his tongue around his muzzle. Okapi felt as if he could throw up. He took a step backwards. This dog was serious, and he was dangerous. This was a delicate situation, and Okapi had to be tactical about this. He swallowed nervously.

"If you intend to cause harm to my humans, then know that I'll defend them." Okapi met Strider's eyes, trying to hide his fear. The dalmatian smirked, obviously not taking his threat seriously.

"Those who side with the humans will be treated as humans."

Strider rushed forwards, biting down on Okapi's neck. Yelping loudly, he was gripped with pain like he'd never felt before and could feel hot blood dripping down his body.

"And those who side with traitors will be treated as traitors!" he yelled, a tear dripping from his eye as a result of the pain. With great effort, Okapi dragged Strider around as he was hanging off his neck, the pain doubling, then tripling as his flesh was pulled by fangs. He continued this until he gained enough speed, and then ran straight towards the brick wall of his family's house. Quick on his paws, Okapi turned at the last minute and let Strider slam into it.

The noise was terrible, the sound of the dog's body smacking against the stone. Strider whined, then let go and lay on the ground.

Okapi acted quickly, and dug his teeth into the side of Strider's head, including his eye. The dalmatian let out a yell as blood dripped from his head and covered his muzzle, staining him red due to his white fur. "Stop it! Stop! You'll crush my eye!" Strider begged through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip, clamping his teeth deeper into the dog.

"I'm sorry! Kid, Okapi, please!" Strider yelled, his voice echoing around the yard. Okapi summoned all his strength, then tossed Strider away, hitting the ground with a thump. Okapi could now see clearly the damage he'd inflicted on the dog's eye. His eye was closed tightly, covered in blood, and bits of flesh hung out from the side of his head. His muzzle was also covered in blood.

"Go! And tell your friends to hold off the attack!" he snarled, taking a step towards him threateningly. Strider shook a few droplets of blood off his face, then looked up the hill that encased the residence.

"It's too late for that, puppy. You've just dug your own grave!" Strider barked, glaring at Okapi through one eye for a second before racing off.

With a sense of dread rising inside himself, he turned and spotted a huge force of dogs marching over the hill.

"No.." he whispered with disbelief, wishing that somehow, this wasn't actually happening. Okapi took a deep breath, then glanced back towards his house.

"I'll find a way.. I'll stop them." he promised. With that, he took off towards the pack of approaching dogs.

As he neared them, he realized there were way more than he'd thought. Maybe as many as 50, but he couldn't tell for sure. He didn't know what he could possibly do to stop them once he reached them, but he couldn't just stand around and wait for them to arrive.

He stood where the neighborhood started and the hill ended, muscles tensed and heart pounding. Soon the leader of this platoon was close enough to talk to.

"You there, have you chosen to join us? I'm this platoon's leader, Goro." the leader, a husky, called. Okapi braced himself.

"I stand here in opposition. The humans here have done nothing to provoke you!" he stated, his voice firm. Goro narrowed his eyes, comprehending the situation. He turned back to the rest of his army.

"Ignore this kid. Start the attack!" he commanded. The dogs howled their eagerness to fight, a chorus of battle calls.

"No!" Okapi yelled, seized by panic. The dogs charged forwards, disregarding him. He froze, helpless as he watched the human's doom flood down the hill.

"Out of my way, kid!" a long-furred dog growled, knocking into Okapi at full speed. He was thrown forwards by the blow, his body twisting and flying into the air. He hit the ground hard, then began tumbling down the hill, faster and faster as he gained speed. Eventually, he landed on the sidewalk, his body scraping against it, blood trailing behind him.

He was motionless apart from his heavy breathing as he regained his strength and waited for the first wave of pain to wear off. He lifted himself up a few minutes later, his wounds burning. As his dizziness wore off and he regained his vision he saw tragedy everywhere, a sense of despair in the atmosphere. Humans, both adults and children, were screaming and calling out, searching for their loved ones. Bricks and wood were thrown flying into the air as dogs rammed through houses. Humans were limp on the ground, their fate unknown. Trees were knocked over. Dogs were barking and growling as they fought. And worst of all, scattered everywhere, covering whole buildings, was fire.

This orange heat source ate and ate at the ground, at the wood, at the humans, and it wouldn't stop until there was no more to devour.

Okapi almost thought he must've been unconscious for all this to have happened since he fell down the hill. These dogs were incredibly fast when it came to destruction, but it had to be noted that there were a lot of them.

"This.. No.. No! This can't be real! I woke up today and it was fine! I was just playing chase with my boys! Where is the world I woke up to?" he cried, his throat stinging from the smoke that engulfed the air and traveled to his ran down his face, stinging his wounds. In his fit of sadness and anger, he drove himself forwards, stepping on debris and ash, blinded by emotion.

He heard a cry and turned to see a human with a dog clamped onto it's arm. Blood covered them both, and also splattered the ground, shining in the fire's glow, outlining each drop. The human screamed and tried to scramble away, but the dog had its fangs in deep, dug in place until the human would die. But not if Okapi could do anything about it.

" _Kisama_!" he yelled, and snapped his teeth into the dog's side. The dog didn't expect an attack, and let out a bark of pain and surprise as it was bowled over. It tried to yank him off, but when Okapi lost his grip, he slid from the dog's side to his chest. Without a second thought, he ripped out a jaw-sized chunk of flesh.

The dog let out a horrible wail, then fell down, lifeless, eyes glazed over.

Okapi's strength surprised him so much that he stumbled backwards and stood trembling. The human screamed and ran off, hopefully away from the village. Okapi's eyes widened, looking down at the dog, whose limp mouth was held open with his last breath. Tears blurred his vision again, scared of what he had done and angry at the chaos around him. And yet he was painfully aware that this was the first life he had ever taken.

"Ryou! Ryou! My baby!" one scream was recognizable out of the dozens of voices begging for help. Okapi felt as if his heart had stopped beating. All pity that he had been trying to block out was eliminated. He let out a snarl of anger.

It was a blur as he dashed through the flames and the fights, battling any dogs he met. He lost count of who he chased off, injured, and killed.

"Ryou!" the screaming continued. When Okapi saw the source of it, his heart dropped. The mother of his human boys, covered in burns and other wounds, was standing next their burning house, digging through the debris. He quickly bounded over to her, barking. She turned towards him and stumbled backwards. She brandished a thick plank of wood, and was holding it out, ready to strike. Okapi shrank away from her and flattened his ears, gazing up at her in surprise.

"Oh Okapi, please, not you! I don't want to hurt you! I wish I could believe you aren't a part of this." she spoke, gasping for breath through her tears. Okapi was overwhelmed with sadness at the fact his human couldn't trust him.

"I'm not! Please, we need to find the boys!" he spoke, whimpering slightly. He saw her flinch with each bark, expecting him to attack. What could be done to make her believe him?

"Die, human!" he heard from behind the flames. Goro flew into the air, teeth bared, and landed on her before anything could be done.

The woman hit her head on the wood she had been carrying, and screamed as the dog tore his fangs into her. Okapi let out a bark of dismay, then leapt into the air, falling towards them.

" _Kisama_! She did nothing to you!" Okapi snarled, knocking Goro off her, and biting onto his neck.

"You.." Goro muttered, shaking Okapi off. Okapi thought fast, and used his fangs to grab a small bit of wood close to them that had multiple sharp nails sticking out the side. Goro lunged at him, and he turned around just in time so that the nails collided with the husky's muzzle. They stabbed into both the roof of his mouth and his nose, and stayed there when Goro fell backwards, squirming on the ground in pain.

In the few moments he had, Okapi looked down at his human. His heart ached, his breath stopped, and a large lump seemed to form in his throat.

She was dead.

He really had no sympathy, no mercy for these dogs, now. At first, he would've done anything to make them leave, but now, he didn't want them to leave. He wanted them to stay so he could make them suffer. He would avenge his human.

He heard laughing from behind him, and turned to see Goro back up on his feet, and a smirk on his face. He had gotten the wood panel off, but his nose and mouth were bleeding quite a lot, dripping as he laughed. There was no words to explain the severity in Okapi's glare. He had set his goal, and his determination was almost tangible.

"It's so funny to see someone so in the dark about the humans." Goro spoke, amusement in his voice. Okapi said nothing, but a low growl grew in his throat.

"The only reason you were able to injure me was because I wasn't expecting you. If you wish to take me on in a fight, I'm afraid it will be the last thing you do, kid." Goro didn't stop smirking as blood dripped down his muzzle and onto his chest. "Of course we'll kill you either way for treason."

"This isn't treason," Okapi spoke, his tone bland, "I have no allegiance to you mutts."

"If you understood who humans really are you would. Perhaps some minds are just too stubborn to change." Goro licked the blood off of his muzzle, then bared his teeth.

"You massacred them!" Okapi yelled, leaping towards him.

"And I have no regret!" Goro barked, sliding forwards and catching his tail to flip him over, slamming him into the ground.

"Murderer!" Okapi snarled as he stood back up, a new cut bleeding on his shoulder.

"Hypocrite! Look around at all my comrades you've killed, then tell me who's the murderer here!"

"They deserved it!" Okapi said, running forwards at full speed.

"So did the humans!" Goro did the same, charging at him.

The result collision knocked them both to the ground. Their heads bled, and they both stayed still for a few moments, fighting the pain and regaining their breath.

"Don't pretend to me you only attack the humans for justice! You enjoy killing them!" Okapi spoke, pulling himself up.

"You're right, I do. Oh, but you enjoy killing my comrades as well, don't you? There's almost no difference between me and you, puppy!"

"The humans are defenseless. Your dogs aren't." Okapi growled.

Goro pulled himself up. They both stood panting, staring at each other. The glow of the fire tinted their fur orange, the screams of the humans blocked out by the beating of their hearts, the sound of blood in their ears, and each breath they took, that could all stop with another attack. Goro was growing nervous as time passed, neither of them making a move. Finally the tensity got to him, and Goro charged with a yell. Okapi bent down and let the dog partially slip over him, then grabbed onto his leg and drove his fangs deep. Blood poured into his eyes as Goro's wound bled onto his face.

Blinking the blood out of his eyes, Okapi had to carry twice as much weight he usually did as he pulled Goro towards the burning house. His burning house.

"Idiot! You'll kill us both!" he snarled, struggling. Okapi pushed through, stepping over ash and running near flames until was on the burning porch. The flames ate and ate at the wood, singeing their fur as they got closer.

"You set fire to my home, now burn with it!" Okapi grunted as he summoned up his power and tossed Goro through the door and into the house.

"Then you'll burn as well, kid!" he growled, snapping his jaws onto Okapi's tail. Okapi winced as pain surged up his body. He tried to pull away, but it was like he was anchored down. Goro eyes widened as he viewed the patch of fur on Okapi's tail and flank, which looked almost like a dalmation coat, white with black spots.

"B-but that's.." Goro let go of Okapi's tail and fell back into the house, slight fear radiating off of him. Okapi turned around, bewildered. Goro looked up at him, specifically focusing on the spots around his eyes.

"His face.. Could it be that he's..?" the husky whispered.

Suddenly, a flaming board from the ceiling fell into the house. Okapi retreated to the porch, then pushed with his nose against the door to close it. Thinking quickly as the fire spread, he went for the plank of wood that his human had defended herself with. Bending down, he licked the woman's cold hand affectionately.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Thank you for loving me." he whispered, shedding a few tears. He then grabbed the plank of wood and leapt onto the porch. Okapi jammed it into the gap in the door, effectively trapping Goro inside. He took a last look at his human, her face looking restful and her nails still painted with that foul-smelling liquid that she loved to wear. It felt wrong to leave her, but Okapi had no choice. There was nothing that could be done.

" _Temee_! Don't leave me here! Save me! Don't leave!" the calls from Goro echoed around the houses as he burned. Okapi was sure he deserved it, but still, the dog's howls for help weren't easy to ignore, and Okapi fought the urge to turn back around.

Soon the rain started. The only thing that could kill the fire, and stop its rampage.

A howl sounded, loud and strong, from the middle of the neighborhood- if it could be called that: it was more of a pile of debris, now. All the dogs in it howled in response, and soon the whole fleet was moving up the hill.

Okapi bared his teeth, running after them.

"You won't get away that easily!" he yelled. Fueled by his rage and his grief, he was able to keep up. "You murdered them!" he growled, clamping his jaws around the head of one particularly small dog. It let out a whine.

"P-please, don't kill me!" it begged. Okapi was done with them begging.

"You have no right to beg when you ignored the humans' begging! So as you disregarded them, I will you!"

He pushed his fangs down with incredible strength that he didn't expect. He heard a crack and the dog let out a loud yell of pain. One dog turned around and witnessed it.

"Twister!" he yelled, his eyes wide. The rest of the platoon turned to see Okapi holding the dead dog in his jaws, blood dripping down its body and its head crushed slightly, the white in its eyes visible. Okapi soaked up the sight of these shocked dogs hungrily, craving to see them in pain, to see them grieving as he was. He tossed the limp, bloody body down the hill, hitting the sidewalk with an echoing smack.

There was silence for a few moments as everyone waited for the next move to be made. The dog stared at the bottom of the hill, tears forming in his eyes. He turned to Okapi, body stiff.

"He was my best friend." he said. His eyes contained so much pain, so much grief. He'd just killed humans surplesly, and now he was crying over one fallen comrade. Okapi took it all in. He was making them feel pain, giving them back what they dished out. This was justice. It was only fair.. Right? These dogs deserved it. The gleam of despair in his enemy's eye must be a good thing.. It had to be.. This had to be okay.. This.. This..

..This was not what he stood for.

None of this was what he stood for.

He had killed as well as them.

Goro was right, he was a hypocrite, he was a murderer.

Okapi was the one to cry now, as he shook and quietly wailed. All the guilt, all the remorse he had tossed away had broken into his heart, and that in turn broke his heart.

"I-I'll kill you, brat!" the dog growled, grabbing Okapi by the neck and digging his fangs deep into it. Okapi made no move to stop him, knowing what he deserved. His neck bled and his breaths were harder to take, becoming shallower as he was slowly choked.

He felt light headed, now. He could hear dogs cheering around him, motivating the dog to kill him and take his friend's revenge. His vision was fading as the world became black.

But how about when he was dead? These dogs would go on to kill more humans. And they said this was a platoon- meaning not the whole pack was here. How many platoons were there?

How many humans would die next? Would it ever stop, or would they continue, unchallenged, until the humans were wiped out? He couldn't die. For the humans, for the memory of Kaito and Ryou. He had to stop them. But not now, he couldn't set a good example for them. But he had to live.

"I'll bury him." he whispered, managing to cough out the words through the lack of air.

"What?" the dog asked, rage evident in his voice.

"This lot will move on without burying him. But I will." he explained, hearing his heart pound in his ears as his blood tried to cope without oxygen. "If you want justice for your friend, living with my regret is more painful than suffocating. Throw me down the hill." at that point he knew he couldn't say any more. He was going to die, and he was too weak to fight. This was it.

He suddenly felt weightless, his body limp. Was this dying?

Then he felt his body hit grass, then rocks, then concrete. He heard dogs cheering and howling, then pawsteps, slowly fading. The pain was too much, the oxygen deprivation too effective on his five-month-old body. Perhaps this was his fate. The weight of his whole being was too heavy, and soon he drifted off.

* * *

 **-Translation-**

 _Kisama_ \- a dishonoring way to refer to someone.

 _Temee_ \- a dishonoring way to refer to someone.

 **-Credits-**

The Ginga series does not belong to me, though it inspired this fanfiction.

Any characters from the Ginga series do no belong to me.

All characters that are not from the Ginga series belong to me, though some may have been designed by others and used with permission.

 **-Author's Notes-**

Yes, this is the same story as the old version of chapter 2. However, I've gone through it and changed quite a bit. For instance, I had forgotten Okapi was still wearing his collar the first time, and I never designed him to wear one, so I was able to correct that. Now that I've gotten around to republishing this, I'll be working on the next episode very soon! Make sure to watch for it, because this is where Okapi's journey begins!

 **I hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter!**

 **Please leave a review if you'd like, thank you!**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode/Chapter name -** A Rebellion is Formed!

 **Episode/Chapter number -** 3

* * *

"We've destroyed a sizable neighborhood to the east, Mongoose-sama." a dog reported, bowing his head to the figure in front of him.

"Good. How many recruits were acquired from the raid?" Mongoose asked, his voice echoing around the cave walls.

"Twenty-three." the dog answered. Mongoose narrowed his eyes.

"When the area was scouted out the night before, I was told that twenty-four dogs inhabited the territory."

"Uh- yes, there was a puppy, one of the very few who dare oppose us. He disposed of some of our males, but he was killed in the end."

"A puppy? Our males were beaten by a child?" Mongoose growled, his lips pulled back in anger.

"Y-yes sir. Only a few of them.." the dog stuttered, his ears flat in submission. Mongoose leaned in closer to him.

"I trust that you will try harder next time." he spat, bearing his teeth. The dog flinched then nodded vigorously.

"We have a month to gather more dogs, and then we will attack the city of Santori!" Mongoose announced, standing and puffing out his chest as he spoke. "After that, no more small towns and neighborhoods. It's time to make a real impression on the humans. This is where our conquest becomes real!" he yelled, his commanding voice reaching every dog in the cave.

"Yes, Mongoose-sama!" they all roared in unison, then began howling into the cold night air as they rallied.

* * *

"Leave it alone, it's dead, just like everything and everyone else here."

"He might smell like death, but not his own." a voice spoke, slightly muffled but penetrating his blank dreams.

"More for me, then."

"His ear just moved. I think he heard you."

The words became suddenly clear, and Okapi's eyes flipped open. At once he began coughing up blood and gasping for air. He stood and panted, all his limbs aching and starting to scab up. Okapi turned to see his home in ruins, smoke still rising from the remains of the buildings. Shock shot through his body as he remembered what happened in the past twenty-four hours. It was now morning, and the destruction was painfully clear to see. Piles of charred bricks and smoldering wood were all that could be identified through the black ashes. If any human bodies survived the flames, they were deep underneath the rubble. He could hear sirens in the distance as other humans were alerted of the attack.

Okapi hung his head and clenched his teeth, holding back the tears. He had to be strong, he didn't want to disrespect the memory of his family, especially Kaito and Ryou, by interrupting it with his grief. That surely wasn't what they would've wanted.

Okapi was suddenly aware of a growling sound. In front of him, there were two dogs, around his size, baring their teeth. One of the dogs was a dull blue, while the other was a dull red, they each had a white patch on their chest, and their ears flopped down like a labrador's.

"Don't move or we'll snap you in two, puppy." the red one snarled. Okapi began to growl as well, his ears pulled back defensively.

"This is my territory, so you'll be the one who gets snapped in two." he spat back.

"Territory? Look around, kid. This isn't territory, this is rubble." the blue one said, smirking.

"I don't care about the state of it, it's my home!" Okapi launched himself at the blue dog. He knocked him over before the dog could react, then grabbed his neck and swung him around, letting go to watch him crash into the sidewalk.

" _T-temee!_ " the second snarled. Okapi braced himself as the red dog ran towards him, teeth bared.

"Leech! Stop it!" a deep voice sounded. At once, the red dog skid to a halt. Another dog stepped forwards. His pelt pattern resembled that of a doberman, but his build was the same as these dogs he'd been fighting.

"You two have no manners, you're so unruly." the dog commented on the two. He turned to Okapi.

"I'm Taro, and these are my two stubborn sons, Leech and Blitz. I'm sorry for their rudeness." Taro bowed his head in apology. Okapi blinked, and let his fur lie flat.

"I'm Okapi. What're you doing here?" he asked, panting slightly from the fight. Leech stepped forwards.

"For the food of course, puppy." he mocked. Taro knocked Leech out of the way with his head. Leech joined Blitz behind their father, defiant expressions yet tail curled underneath them.

"Food?" Okapi questioned. Taro nodded.

"We follow the path of destruction this pack has left. The human's houses are full of food, and when the pack sets the houses ablaze, we get a barbeque, so to say." he answered. Okapi froze. Could these guys be in the same pack that took his home from him?

"You believe this is okay? That they killed these people?" Okapi gestured to the smoldering houses.

"Father, don't trust him. He called this place his territory, he's a liar." Blitz whispered in Taro's ear, loud enough that Okapi heard.

"This is my territory!" he insisted.

"I'm sorry, but the chances that this is your territory are slim." Taro said.

"What do you mean?" Okapi asked, confused.

"When the pack attacks, they recruit those who are willing and kill those who aren't. Well, you're not dead and not with the pack, so this isn't your territory." Leech explained. Okapi narrowed his eyes.

"They did send someone to kill me, but I defeated them." he told them. Leech and Blitz burst into laughter.

"S-sorry puppy, b-but there's no way that y-you defeated a someone from that p-pack! They're trained assassins, and y-you.. You're just a k-kid!" Blitz spoke through his laughter. Taro shook his head disapprovingly.

"Think what you want, I don't need you to believe it, anyway." Okapi said calmly.

He turned away from them and walked towards a small, unmoving shape and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. You had friends and family and a life of your own and I took that from you. I believed it was justice, but it was simply cruel. Just cruel." Okapi spoke quietly to the dog's broken body. When he looked at this dog, this victim, he remembered his pleading, as well as his friend's shock and despair when he turned to see Okapi, his best friend crushed his jaws. Never again would Okapi become that cruel. Never again, he promised.

Soon he started to dig a hole in the ground, next to the sidewalk. His large paws scooped up heaps of dirt and chucked it behind him. When it was deep enough, Okapi picked up the small dog's carcass and carefully placed him into the hole, then turned around and covered the hole back up.

"What'd you do that for?" Taro asked after trotting over to him.

"That was Twister, he was from the pack that ravaged this place. I killed him." he answered. Taro tilted his head.

"If you killed him, which honestly I don't know if I believe, then why would you bury him?"

"Because I made a promise to his best friend. And because I regret it dearly." Okapi's ears drooped back, guilt lingering within him. Taro lifted his head, and his eyes widened.

"The regret that rests on your face and sparkles in your eyes is true. That torture belongs to old dogs and fighters who've taken more lives than they'd like to admit, not to puppies." Taro spoke after a moment. Okapi bowed his head. Puppy or not, this was his fight, now.

Okapi started towards the hill, digging his claws into the dirt for traction, and his wounds stinging as he moved. He could sense Taro's eyes on him.

"Where are you going, puppy?" Blitz asked, running after him.

"You better get your mother to go with you, or you'll be eaten by a wild boar!" Leech jeered. Okapi stopped and faced them.

"I'm going to stop them. The ones who did this." he spoke with confidence. Blitz and Leech burst into uncontrollable laughter again.

"Stop your cackling!" Taro yelled at his sons. They both quieted, looking down at their paws grumpily for being scolded. Taro stared at Okapi.

"They will kill you, Okapi." he said, his tone apologetic but truthful.

"I was supposed to die back there with my humans. Maybe this is why I lived." Okapi said.

"You lived to give them payback? The satisfaction of revenge is only temporary."

"Believe me, I know that. This isn't revenge, it's a rescue mission." Okapi heard Taro sigh.

"You're too young to die, pup." he argued. Okapi paused.

"Then fight alongside me."

"What'd you just say, brat?" Leech snarled.

"I said, fight alongside me, if you don't want me to die."

"You must be insane to think that we'd do that! Do you realise that we survive off the food that is left by the pack's destruction?" Blitz said.

"And even if we did, we would be slaughtered within a paw step of them! Why do you think we'd go and pointlessly die with you?" Leech bared his teeth. Okapi turned from them and walked towards the top of the hill.

"Fine, then." he said.

They watched him trek up the hill with some sense of amazement. Amazement that they'd been defied and that a puppy could walk into the path of death while they stayed in place, never moving forwards in life, like statues. Taro looked at his sons, then rushed up the hill and caught up with Okapi.

"F-father!" Blitz and Leech called.

"I'm an old dog. I'll fight for the next generation, if not the humans." Taro barked. "Blitz, Leech, if you deny the call of war, then I'm ashamed to have two cowards for sons!"

The brothers looked at each other, taken aback.

"We're not cowards! We're ready to fight, anytime!" they called as they ran up the hill and met with them.

"But what will we eat? We followed that pack's wake. We'll starve!" Blitz commented.

"Maybe you'll have to toughen up and hunt for once!" Taro snarled. Okapi looked around at them, grateful.

"Taro, Blitz, Leech.. Thank you." he said. Taro nodded, while the brothers didn't respond.

"Thing is, four males won't do anything to them. We'll need an army if we're to even think of attacking them." Leech mentioned as they walked up the hill. They were nearing the top, now.

"I agree. That should be our main focus before encountering them, which is basically suicide." Blitz growled.

"It's not suicide! Worrying about dying before the fight has even started shows your lack of dedication to fighting." Okapi snapped. "But you're right. We need more dogs."

"Masaru!" Taro barked.

"Masaru?" Okapi asked, confused. Blitz and Leech nodded.

"Masaru is a wild dog that lives in a small forest on a hill near here. He has a pack of maybe twenty-five dogs. He knows us- if we ask, he might assist us." Taro explained. Okapi lit up, his tail wagging for the first time since his home was destroyed.

"Sounds like a good idea. Lead the way, Taro."

* * *

They walked through the forest, senses straining and fur on end. Okapi could detect a scent trail from what had seemed like earlier that morning. He was also fighting against his instincts to run straight after the pack's trail, but he knew that he had to learn patience. Taro was right, there was no use in throwing his life away, they had to have strategy and power if they were to defeat them.

Loud yells suddenly echoed through the trees, stopping them in their tracks as they stared around, stunned. Large forms started jumping out, and they were unexpectedly surrounded.

"I've told you mutts already, we're not interested in being puppets of Mongoose like you!" a large tan dog leapt out of the bushes, his nose wrinkled and lip pulled back in a snarl.

"Mongoose? Who's Mong-" a black dog launched himself on Okapi before he could finish. Hot blood started to drip from his shoulder, where the dog clung from.

"Okapi!" Taro shouted, running over to Okapi and knocking the dog off of him. Okapi spotted Blitz and Leech, fighting with around five dogs each. Taro was bowled over by three more. Okapi ran towards the large tan dog, who was almost twice his size, and pounced. He bit on to his chest, ripping flesh out with his teeth. The dog staggered backwards, blood dripping down his front legs. He let out a frustrated bark, then fell over on top of Okapi. Okapi's body was being crushed as the dog's weight pushed down on him. Then the dog leapt up and his paw came crashing down on Okapi's head as he landed. Blood surged through his head, and he felt as if it must be drenching his brain and skull, too.

"Masaru! Stop this!" Taro yelled as two dogs drove their teeth farther into his back.

"T-Taro!" the large dog stepped back from Okapi in shock. "Stop!" the tan dog howled. At once the fighting stopped. Dogs stood panting, exhausted, staring at the large dog, wanting answers.

"Blitz, Leech, Taro, my sincere apologies. We've been on red alert since the nearby human's dwelling was destroyed. Mongoose's army insists that we join them, but I have no reason or intent to." the dog explained. Taro nodded.

"I understand, Masaru. You and Okapi seem to have that in common. He also opposed them." Taro gestured to Okapi, who was still bleeding from his head, but otherwise okay. The large dog turned to him. Okapi examined his features. A green collar hugged his neck, and his face and ears were a dark brown, unlike the rest of his tan body, and he had a large pink scar on his side. Okapi could tell what this was from.

"Okapi, please forgive me for fighting with you. It's not like me to attack a puppy." Masaru apologised. Okapi narrowed his eyes.

"Even on red alert, your pack should know better than to attack without first identifying the enemy. My comrades are bleeding, because of you. You should be more careful." Okapi spoke, his words sharp. Taro, Blitz, and Leech looked at Okapi with surprise, and Masaru glanced at them awkwardly. An adult wouldn't regularly talk to a pack leader like that, nevermind a pup. Masaru's subordinates eyed him suspiciously.

"Masaru, we've come to ask for your help." Taro announced.

"I'd be happy to, if I can, Taro." Masaru said, trying to shrug off the tensity. Taro turned to Okapi, signaling him. Okapi nodded, then stepped forwards.

"We have come to ask that you aid us in a battle against the pack that just ravaged the nearby human's area." he said. Masaru stepped backwards.

"You don't mean Mongoose's pack?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Mongoose?" Okapi tilted his head in question.

"Mongoose is the leader of that pack, Okapi." Taro explained.

"He's small, yet invincible." Blitz spoke up.

"I heard his swift and deadly attacks overwhelm his opponent, and death can be delivered in as little as a minute from the start of the battle." Leech added, an unnerving amount of admiration in his voice. Taro cast a glance towards him, warning his son to stop talking.

"Mongoose is a small silver dog and leader of the pack you're thinking of. He is a trained cobra hunter, and therefor his attacks are quick and unexpected, also thanks to his size. But his most famous aspect is his ever-growing hatred for humans." Masaru said, his head lifted high in some sort of defiance towards the dog he was talking about. Okapi soaked up this new information, picturing his adversary.

"What does he have against humans?" Okapi asked, intrigued.

"Nobody knows." Masaru answered. "But I'm sorry to say, I can't assist you. They're too strong, and I advise you to give up if you don't wish to die at Mongoose's fangs." he said. Okapi's eyes widened.

"You're already opposing them, aren't you? You jumped out at us earlier-"

"That's different, I was defending my territory and pack, not rushing into a battle!" Masaru growled, starting to bare his teeth. Okapi could tell that this leader wasn't used to turning away from a fight or admitting defeat. Masaru turned away from them and started walking towards the trees.

"Don't you feel any pity or sense of injustice for the victims of Mongoose?" Okapi snarled now, raising his voice.

"I don't owe anything to the humans." Masaru spat without looking behind him. Okapi narrowed his eyes.

"I think you do." he countered, his voice quieter. Masaru stopped and his eyes rested on his side where his scar was. Okapi had seen scars like that before, on a few other dogs back at his territory. Masaru sighed and turned back around.

"Fine." he agreed. "I will fight by your side, but I won't force my pack to, as they don't have any reason to risk their lives for the humans."

"I'll follow you into battle, leader!" a dog called out.

"Me as well, Masaru-sama!" another offered. Soon a chorus of barks arose, dogs eager to fight.

Okapi lifted his head.

"Looks like our numbers just increased!" he exclaimed, tail wagging.

"Thank you, Masaru." Taro thanked the large tan dog. Masaru gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"This is still nowhere near enough dogs to initiate a fight!" Leech barked. Taro whipped around to face his son, then bowled him over with a smack of his paw. There wasn't much force in the blow, but enough to catch him off guard.

"Leech!" Taro growled. Leech curled his tail underneath him and looked away, embarrassed for being scolded.

"We might be able to recruit the pack that inhabits the village a few days travel from here." Masaru spoke, disregarding Leech's comment. Okapi looked up at him.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Their group is made up of pet dogs and strays. They come together when they can, though, the ones kept as pets living double lives with their pack."

"Pet dogs? Surely they would lean towards aiding the humans, then." Okapi pointed out hopefully.

"Don't forget, Okapi, many of Mongoose's dogs used to be pets who seemed loyal to their humans." Masaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's our best chance right now." Okapi said. Taro stepped forwards.

"Alright. To the pack of strays we go."

* * *

"I lived in that place almost all my life, so why have I never seen you before, Masaru?" Okapi asked as they ran across long stretches of land and through forests towards their destination. The sky was bright blue, dotted with puffy white streaks of clouds, and the sun glared down from the sky, not giving off much heat but still a major change from the recent storms.

"I have never had a reason to leave the security of that forest. I don't think you would understand, being a pet dog yourself." Masaru answered, his large paws thumping on the ground as they ran. Okapi looked at him, focusing on the pink scar that stretched across his side.

"Maybe. But I know you weren't always wild." he spoke cautiously.

"You don't know anything." Masaru growled, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"I know what that scar is from. And you _are_ wearing a collar." he commented, eyes resting on the green leather that hung on the tan dog's thick neck.

"Trust me, I'd get rid of this thing if I could." he told him, referring to his collar. Okapi knew this must be a touchy subject for Masaru, but he was curious.

"What happened to make you so afraid of the past?" the young dog asked, treading carefully. Masaru sighed, giving in to his constant pursue of the answer.

"It was seven years ago..."

… _Flashback_ …

 _A younger, but just as large Masaru ran through a village near his forest in the middle of the night, scavenging in dumpsters and hunting squirrels that hung around the human's acorn trees. No collar clung to him and his scar was nowhere to be seen._

"I went to find food for my pack in the human's village, as I regularly did. It was easier to acquire there, and sometimes pet dogs were even nice enough to spare some of their dry food. I didn't feel much danger there and I knew all the ropes, but.."

 _Masaru chased a rat between the houses, almost close enough to snap it up in his jaws, then it bounded across the road that was ahead of him. He paused for a second, quickly glancing around in the darkness for a car, but not wanting to lose his prey. He swiftly moved forwards onto the grey path, and soon a bright light blinded him. In only a few seconds, he turned towards it, frozen, staring at his own doom, until a large bump echoed, and he was sent flying up the road, pain searing through his body._

"I underestimated the speed of a human's vehicle, how quickly it can appear where it wasn't moments before. I have never felt more pain in my life."

 _Masaru was limp on the road, his body twisted awkwardly. He barely had time to register the car that had hit him zooming past after stopping briefly. Blood poured from a large cut on his side, and he felt as if he was paralyzed, unable to move any of his body._

"I felt so helpless. I knew I was going to die, but even worse was thinking about how long it would take. They say your life flashes before your eyes.. It's even worse when you stop and remember every moment, realising everything you're leaving behind."

 _A tear dripped down his face, and it seemed his eyes were starting to glaze over. His limbs twitched as they began to loosen and give up. The blood covered his fur, and he knew this was the end._

 _Suddenly, another bright light appeared down the road, and Masaru almost hoped it would run over him again, to make this process go quicker, but instead it slowed. The car pulled over next to him, and a human walked out of it, gasping as they approached him. Their hands shook as they lifted him into the trunk of their vehicle, and blankets were placed over him, soaking up his blood and warming his cold body._

"Despite all odds, a human who was kind enough to care about a dying wild dog found me. They took me to the emergency vet, and, although I had been near death, the humans there healed me, and stitched the wound in my side. I couldn't believe it, and for a many weeks I just slept, barely waking up for much. Once I had completely healed, the human who had found me by the road took me into her home and gave me the name Jomo."

 _Masaru sniffed at the furniture around him as he tried to understand what was going on. His eyes widened as he glanced around and realised he was trapped with the walls, stuck inside a human's house. He barked and ran all around, knocking into things and breaking items. Masaru was panicking, as a wild dog he didn't know how to react._

"But I didn't want any part of it. I destroyed plenty of the human's belongings, but she didn't get the hint. Well, after a few days she took me on a walk near the forest that my pack resided in."

 _Masaru pulled on the leash as the human tried to control the dog's energy. They were on a small part of forest clearing, but the actual forest was on the other side of a large gap up ahead. The bottom of it was a long way down, and a strong river raged in it as well. A tall chain fence blocked the way to it, making sure nobody would fall by mistake._

"I knew this was the only chance I had to escape the life of a domestic dog and return to my pack that was surely in chaos without me. I knew I was healed enough to make the jump, but my thought process didn't account for the human that still held tightly to my leash."

 _The tan dog pulled on the leash, running around quicker and faster until he had gained enough speed, and then, took a large leap over the fence and above the ledge. He was shocked when the human unexpectedly held on to the leash, flying over the rail with him._

" _Jomo!" she screamed, calling for help as well. Her weight also slowed him down in his jump, and he started to fall sooner than anticipated._

 _Masaru let out a bark of panic as he fell, but managed to land on the edge of the forest across the gap. He didn't stand there long, as the human didn't go very far and fell towards the river, clinging on to the leash and pulling him off the ledge with her._

 _Now he was left digging his claws into the forest's ground as the bottom half of his body, and the human swung in the small gorge, screaming and flailing, not daring to let go of the leash which held her up._

"I was trying desperately not to let go, but I was also holding the human's weight. I thought it was all over, my front paws going numb, but then it happened."

 _A loud sound echoed through the small ravine, and the weight was gone. Masaru pulled himself up onto the ledge and quickly turned around, staring down into the river way below him._

"The leash snapped, and the human was gone. I had ended the life of the human that saved my life."

 _Masaru howled with sadness as he cried tears. His eyes searched the gap, scanning every corner, hoping to spot her clinging onto the side or somehow swimming in the river unharmed, but she was nowhere to be seen._

… _End flashback_ …

"She didn't deserve it. I never could forgive myself. I couldn't have stayed a pet dog, but it wasn't worth that. I never wanted that to happen. And now, I find it easier to forget it altogether and pretend it didn't happen. Not to mention, if it wasn't for the humans, I wouldn't have been injured in the first place." Masaru said, a faint glint of sadness in his eyes. Okapi, though, had tears streaming down his face, which Masaru was surprised to see when he glanced at him.

"Masaru.. I didn't know.." Okapi cried, "Surely you know both sides of the humans, the bad and the good, which is what Mongoose is missing."

"I just wish they were more predictable. Why can't they stick to one?" Masaru barked. Okapi looked down.

"We're no different, sometimes. But the problem is Mongoose thinks that they all are evil, however they act or whoever they chose to be." Okapi spoke, thoughtful. Masaru looked at him, puzzled.

"Why do you think like this? Your loyalty to the humans goes beyond being domesticated."

"It's.." Okapi started, unsure of how to explain, "the humans.. They don't deserve what Mongoose is doing."

"The world isn't fair, puppy. What makes this unjustice any more important than the rest?" the Anatolian Shepherd questioned. If this guy's reason was 'it's not fair' then he was no more than a complaining child, Masaru thought.

"You can't save everyone, but.. But when faced with injustice, if you just stand and do nothing.. Then you are guilty of injustice as well." Okapi barked, meeting Masaru's gaze. The tan dog stared into Okapi's yellow eyes in astonishment. This kid viewed the world in a different way than most. How could this puppy sound so assured when he had surely lived only a few months?

"It's nice to see that youngsters these days are filled with so much hope." Masaru whispered, lowering his head.

"Kuru!" Masaru howled into the morning air. They had arrived at the village after a few days, and now Masaru called for their potential comrade. Okapi glanced around as the large dog repeated his howl several times, then turned to the dogs behind him, worried.

"Perhaps they are asleep.. Kuru himself isn't a pet, so he shouldn't be trapped in a human's house. We should travel to their base, a worn shed on the other side of the village." he spoke. Okapi nodded, hoping all was well.

Masaru led them to the shed, obviously nervous.

"They're always quick to become aware of a new presence in their territory. They aren't usually this undetected.." he mumbled, sighing. He howled the leaders name again, and this time five heads popped out from inside the broken building. Their expressions were a mixture of curiosity and fear, a few of them bearing their teeth.

"Look!" Okapi barked, drawing his pack's attention to the dogs. Masaru bounded up to them.

"What's going on here? Where's Kuru? Or Jacket and Spot, for that matter?" he barked. The dogs seemed to recognise him and his authority, and they stepped out, heads held low. A few of them also wore collars, Okapi now noticed.

"Kuru-sama, Jacket-sama and Spot-sama were.." a dark red dog began, tears forming in his eyes before he broke away from the sentence, turning his head to cry. Masaru's eyes widened.

"What? What happened?" he demanded. Another dog stepped forwards, its white-furred body shaking with sadness.

"They're gone.. They were killed by rival dogs in the forest!" it yelped, ears flopped down in sadness. Masaru took a step back, shocked.

"No! How could this happen?" he snarled in disbelief. "I was just here a few weeks ago! Your leaders were fine!"

"It's not just our leaders," a husky-mix began, "it's everyone! We're the only ones left!"

"What?" the outburst was from Okapi this time. The dogs stared at him, then around at the others, as if suddenly noticing the pack Masaru brought with him. "And what rival dogs?" Taro asked, stepping forwards. The dogs seemed like they were going to panic, eyes darting around and bodies being held low to the ground in defensive positions as they saw they were surrounded. Masaru walked towards them.

"Calm down, tell us what happened." he spoke, his tone soft but assertive. The husky-mix nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Our pack had gone traveling to the other side of the forest to secure our territory and hunt as we routinely did. When we reached the other side of the forest, near a different human village, Jacket-sama picked up the scent of another pack." the dog explained, sadness in his expression as he recalled the memory of how things used to be. "The pack ambushed us, and surrounded us on all sides. They told us that they would be destroying the village near that forest, and that if we didn't aid them they would kill us."

"Mongoose!" Okapi yelled, eyes wide. "That platoon must've destroyed that village on their way to mine!"

"Go on." Masaru barked. The husky-mix bowed his head.

"Spot-sama was the first to voice his refusal, and at once one of them attacked him and ended his life. We were all shaken by the power in the dog's fangs, but instead of freezing in fear, Kuru-sama and Jacket-sama rushed forwards in battle!" tears streamed down the dog's furry face. "All of us followed, but when some of us saw our friends being ripped apart.." the mutt's ears bent back and he lowered his head in shame, whimpering.

"You ran!" Masaru snarled. "You ran away as your leaders died fighting! You cowards!" the large dog pounced on the husky-mix, pinning him and biting his neck in anger. " _Temee_! That's why you're all alive, because you're the ones that deserted your pack in fear!" he tightened his grip on the dog, blood becoming visible on its neck. The dog yelped.

"We couldn't help it! We were terribly outnumbered! We had no chance of survival!" he defended, his voice hoarse.

"You should've died with them there, as a real dog, instead of here, as a coward!" with that, Masaru drove his fangs deep into the mutt, his screams echoing through the area. Okapi closed his eyes for a moment, then leapt in the air.

"That's enough, Masaru!" he snarled, knocking into him. The large dog released the husky-mix as he was shoved backwards. It tried to scramble away, but the Anatolian Shepherd snapped his teeth into his tail.

"Kid, these mutts don't deserve your kindness." he spoke, his voice muffled through the dog's fur. Okapi bared his teeth.

"You promised me I would gain soldiers if I traveled here, and now you're killing them! Are you not a dog of your word?" he said. Masaru glanced angrily at Okapi, then let go of the dog's tail with a sigh of frustration.

The husky-mix ran back to his friends, tears of pain, fear, and shame in his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry!" he whimpered.

"He's right, we don't deserve your kindness. We _are_ cowards." the red one spoke, tail between his legs in submission.

Okapi looked at them.

"Maybe so, but you have a chance to change that. Help us fight Mongoose, the leader of the dogs that killed your pack." he offered. Gasps came from the dogs around him.

"Okapi!" Taro exclaimed. Okapi whipped his head around to meet the black and tan dog.

"What? What's wrong with giving them another chance at bravery?"

"They obviously betrayed their own pack, how do you know they won't betray us?" Taro asked, not angry, but wanting answers.

"Look at them, everyone! Their loyalty still twinkles in their eyes, they are still fierce fighters wanting to protect their pack, however scared. We'd be idiots to pass on having them join us!" Okapi barked. Nobody objected this time, but looked away awkwardly, silently disagreeing. Blitz and Leech glanced at each other with narrowed eyes, but said nothing. Okapi sighed and turned back around.

"Will you join us?" he asked. The five dogs paused for a moment, then nodded timidly.

"You don't have to accept us, but we must have a chance to fight Mongoose again. I hope we have the bravery to die in battle, if it comes to it, this time." the husky-mix spoke. Okapi dipped his head.

"Good. Now, where should we-" the young dog paused, nose flaring.

"What is it?" Masaru asked, glancing around warily. Okapi walked towards the forest, smelling the air, then looked up. His eyes met those of another dog, hiding in the shadow of a tree.

"There!" Okapi barked. The dogs followed his gaze.

"A spy?" Blitz exclaimed. The dark-colored dog in the shadows took a step back, alarmed.

"An army.. You're building an army to fight Mongoose-sama! He must be alerted!" the dog barked, scrambling backwards.

" _Temee!_ You're Mongoose's scum!" the husky-mix yelled, pouncing surprisingly high in the air towards him. He landed near him and grabbed his back paw with his fangs, but the dog managed to escape his grip. Okapi and Masaru leapt after him. Masaru ran alongside the dark dog, then he swiftly clamped his jaws around his neck, pulling him to the ground. Okapi's pack surrounded them, moving in closer to see the spy.

"What should we do with him?" Masaru asked, obviously ready to end the dog's life if he was asked to.

"Let me go! Mongoose-sama.. Mongoose-sama has to know!" the dog choked out, squirming. Okapi shook his head.

"We're not going to kill him."

"We can't let him go!" Leech growled. Taro glared at his son, warning him to watch his words.

"I agree, but there are other ways than killing." Okapi spoke. Masaru growled through the mouthful of fur. Blitz and Leech turned to each other and nodded.

"Then we'll make sure he can't go running back to Mongoose!" Blitz yelled, and him and leech both rushed forwards and clamped their fangs down into the dog's back legs with force. Two loud snaps was heard between the dog's screams, and the brothers backed off. Taro ran towards them, now.

"Idiots! You don't act without orders!" their father yelled, kicking Leech away and biting Blitz on his back. Blitz recoiled, and moved away from his father, tail tucked between his legs.

Okapi looked down at the dog who was squirming in pain now. His back legs were twisted awkwardly and notably more limp than the rest of him. Okapi turned to Blitz and Leech, who looked frustrated but proud.

"You broke his legs!" he barked in surprise.

"So what? He's alive, like you wanted. Let's just leave him here, he can't walk, so he can't report to Mongoose." Leech spoke, swiping his tongue around his muzzle. Masaru let go of the dog, realising he wasn't going anywhere.

"I agree. It's what he deserves, as well." the large dog said. Taro sighed.

"As much as my sons were reckless to act, I also think it's the best choice we have, if you insist on sparing his life."

"Okay then, if that's what you all want. Listen," Okapi said, addressing the dog with the broken legs, "we cannot let you report back to Mongoose. I hope you understand why we had to do this." and then he bent down closer to the dog, speaking in only a whisper now, "If you go to the humans, they might have the heart to heal your legs. Kind humans exist, however evil you think they might be."

With that, they turned and left, running through the forest with the five remaining dogs from the pack of strays.

The dark-colored dog dug his claws into the ground as he tried desperately to drag his body over the ground using his front paws. He would pull himself a few inches forwards, then stop to recover. It was extremely painful, as his back legs, broken and bleeding, scraped against sticks and rocks that littered the forest floor. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he cried out in pain with every movement.

"Mongoose-sama.. Mongoose-sama must hear.." he mumbled through gritted teeth.

He was already fairly far from where he had been attacked, and now he was half-way through the forest. That spotted kid must've been crazy to think he would go to the humans for help. That's exactly the opposite of what Mongoose-sama would want him to do! Still, with every bit of pain that seared up his body, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not the humans would've helped him.

He dragged himself forwards again, his paws becoming tired. He stopped, panting, then picked up a familiar scent.

"Carter!" he howled, half yelling due to the pain. "Carter! Please, Carter!"

"Rock!" another voice sounded through the forest, assuring his rescue. Soon, a light brown dog with cream markings bounded towards him. Rock relaxed, panting and coughing as he flopped fully onto the ground.

"Carter.." he spoke, his voice hoarse.

"R-Rock! What did this to you?" Carter asked, shocked as his eyes rested on Rock's broken legs.

"There's was an army of dogs! I heard them, they said they were gathering fighters to defeat Mongoose-sama! And they took the five dogs that escaped us with them! We must tell Mongoose-sama!" Rock said.

"What?" Carter took a step back. "Nobody is that foolish! Still, I must report this to Mongoose-sama." he turned away and started towards the trees.

"W-wait! Carter! You have to help me! My legs are broken!" Rock pleaded. Carter walked to him, face solemn.

"I have to report to Mongoose-sama. You will only slow me down, please forgive me."

"But you can't leave me here alone!"

"You don't have to worry," Carter sighed, "but I'm afraid you won't be returning with me."

With that, Carter rushed forwards and clamped his jaw around Rock's neck. The pain was immense, and Rock yelled as his friend pushed his fangs deeper into his flesh.

"Carter!" Rock cried, "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Rock, but you're a weakness in this pack, now. I couldn't leave you here, you know Mongoose-sama's position and our base. And I can't just abandon you here to slowly starve in pain. No, I'll end your suffering quickly, my friend." Carter spoke, tears visible in his eyes.

"No, p-please, Carter!" Rock yelled as Carter gave the final blow, digging his fangs into his friend's windpipe.

Blood poured from Rock's body, and Carter looked down on it sadly.

"I must report to Mongoose-sama." Carter said as he turned and ran away from his deceased comrade and towards the direction of Mongoose's base.

* * *

 **-Translation-**

 _Temee_ \- a dishonoring way to refer to someone.

 **-Credits-**

The Ginga series does not belong to me, though it inspired this fanfiction.

Any characters from the Ginga series do no belong to me.

All characters that are not from the Ginga series belong to me, though some may have been designed by others and used with permission.

 **-Author's Notes-**

Aghh sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! It's been in works forever, and I'm not particularly happy with the way the characters were introduced and interact with one another, but hopefully this will suffice, and we'll see them develop over time.

 **I hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter!**

 **Please leave a review if you'd like, thank you!**


End file.
